


风滚草  07

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 5





	风滚草  07

天色已近黄昏，我的吉普车在路上飞驰着，路边的房子变得稀少起来。渐渐的，又变成了一眼看不到边的黄土路。  
他安静的坐在我旁边，我一直握着他的手，时不时拿起来放到嘴边吻一下。或许是怕现在拥有的一切都不真实，怕他下一秒就会消失，我神经质的强迫自己时时刻刻都必须能够触碰到他。  
一路上，他的话很少，我把车子开到一栋简单的汽车旅馆旁边，停下车，他坐在车里往外看了一会。  
“这就是我每天晚上的归宿。”我说道，“你要不要来？”  
他点点头。  
我把他的手臂挽在我的胳膊上，带着他走进旅馆，向老板要了一把钥匙，又带着他走出来。  
这间旅馆的房门都是朝外的，一共两层，远看像一座别墅，只是有很多个房间，很多扇门。他全程拉着我的胳膊，懵懵的跟着我走来走去，像只进了森林的家猫，完全超出他认知的环境。  
我找到房间号，准备打开房门，发现他正扭头东张西望着。  
“怎么了？”  
“没事。”他回头看着我，又握紧了我的手腕。  
我打开房门，按开墙上的灯，房间里亮起了温暖的黄光。一张大床，一个单人沙发，一间小小的浴室。我见他松了口气，转身把他搂在怀里。  
“是不是有点害怕？”  
我抚摸着他的脸，把他的头发向后摩挲着。  
他摇摇头。  
“不害怕。”他说道，“跟你在一起我就不害怕。”  
这个人，是把自己完完全全的交给我了。  
就像昨天晚上那样，我对他更多的不是感激，而是感动。  
“哎。”  
我轻轻喊了他一声。  
他异常的平静，眼神里有无尽的温柔，张开双手抱住了我。  
这次换成我紧紧的抱着他，也不知道过了多久，我感觉到他轻轻拍了拍我的肩膀。  
“我喘不过气来了....”，他笑着说。  
我急忙松开他。  
“对不起。”我说道。  
“那我....先去洗个澡。”  
“好。”  
我看着他进了浴室，一时不知所措起来，常年在外，自己一夜情的经历并不少，但从没像今天这样过。我有点嘲笑自己的慌张，如果说昨晚我还只是把他当成露水情缘，今晚他就像我的恋人，彼此第一次坦诚相对的恋人。  
也妄想过把他真的据为己有，把他当成自己的妻子，在餐馆的那个宣布主权的吻，彻底把我变成了一个幼稚的毛头小子，只是或许区别在于，我比他们要理智，但我不知道所谓理智这根弦，能够维持多久。  
浴室里哗啦啦的水声突然停下来，我的心怦怦的跳起来，以为他结束了，过了一会水声又响了起来，我喉头发紧，连咽唾沫都困难。  
“咔哒”一声，浴室的门开了，他趿拉着拖鞋走了出来，只有下半身裹着浴巾。即使在昏黄的灯光下，他的身体也白得发光，只不过稍稍有了点温度。  
他见我盯着他看，就把一只手挡在胸前，半遮不遮的样子，拿着毛巾擦头发。我走过去搂住他的腰，他的腰身太单薄了，好像两只手使使劲就能握过来。我怜爱的抚摸了他一会，一只手伸进他围得松松垮垮的浴巾里，朝臀缝里探去。他身子一抖，把头靠在我的肩上，手里的毛巾掉在了地上。我把围在他屁股上的浴巾扯了下来，只留一个精光的人儿在我怀里，他两只手扒着我的肩膀，身子紧紧贴着我，我两只手抓着他的两瓣屁股揉了起来，那是他身上仅有的丰满处。他的嘴唇急促地呼吸着，热气喷在我的耳朵上，两片臀瓣被我揉得通红。我轻轻把头别过去，舔了舔他的耳垂，他艰难地呻吟了一声，把我抱得更紧了。  
“怎么这样香？”我问道，“是擦了香水吗？”  
“没有。”  
他摇摇头。  
刚问完我就意识到，这不是香水能够散发出来的味道，昨天晚上也是，我以为是他家里的味道，我现在才明白，是他的身体散发出来的。  
我轻轻咬了一口他的脖子。  
“好想吃了你。”  
他咯咯地笑了起来，我看了看他的脸，又红得像个番茄，可爱极了。  
“老婆。”  
我着迷看着他的眼睛，连自己说了什么胡话都意识不到，一刹那脑子好像出了问题。几秒之内的工夫，我开了个小差，甚至觉得他是个聊斋志异里写的妖精，自己什么时候被他蛊惑的都不知道。我有点后悔，怕刚才的鬼使神差叫出的称呼冒犯了他，他却红着脸温柔地看着我，酒窝深深陷了进去，脸上写满了幸福。我吻了吻他瘦削的肩膀，在凸出的肩峰那里吮吸着，他闭着眼睛，我见他享受这种亲吻，便把一只手伸到下面的穴口试探了一下。被我揉了两下屁股，洞口居然已经变得滑滑腻腻的，他却还一脸什么都不知道的样子。他没有防备，被我一根手指破开潮湿的软洞，插了进去。他轻轻的尖叫了一声，下面的小洞骤然缩紧，紧紧包裹着我的指腹，一条腿不老实的蹭着我的裤腿。昨晚没有好好找他的敏感点，我便用手指在他湿漉漉的肉洞里抽插按压着，指尖划过肉壁里层层的褶皱。他在我怀里慢慢呻吟着，我温柔地抚摸着他的后背，一只胳膊伸到腋下架着他，我知道他一会儿就会被我弄得全身发软站不住。他后面被我插得汩汩往外冒着淫液，手上湿淋淋的一大片，他前面早就硬邦邦的挺了起来，顶端冒出的透明汁液顺着粉红的柱身蹭到了我的衬衣上，浸湿了一大片。他下面虽然紧得很，但适应得很快，一根手指很快便能够抽插自如，满足不了他的胃口。他全身滚烫，把发红发热的小脸贴在我的脸颊上，嗓子里也黏糊糊的发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音。我在他的洞口抚摸了两下，把两根手指塞进去，撑开了那个小洞，或许是突然涨大的尺寸碰到了他的敏感点，他突然软软的哼了一声，一股热流洒在了我的手上，顺着手指和大腿根一路淌了下去。温暖湿滑液体在他皮肤上游走，他的身体已经敏感到连这样微小的触感都承受不了，两只胳膊勾着我的脖子，身子一软朝我倒了过来，我一手架着他，另一只手顺势把他的腿捞起来，抱着人往床边走去。  
他整个身子早已变成了粉红色，臀瓣上被我揉出的鲜红指印格外显眼。我把他放在床上，三下两下脱光了衣服，上床搂住他的身子。我把他翻过来背对着我，轻柔的吻落在他的后背上，却感到他的身子在轻轻发抖，我以为他是冷了，便紧紧把他搂在怀里，下身难耐地在他臀缝里摩擦着。他湿漉漉的黏液很快布满了肿胀的柱身，和昨天相比，他放松了许多，伞状的头部几乎不费力便撑开他软嫩的洞口挤了进去。他里面的温度很高，我两只手从他身前绕过去，拉着他的肩膀，前胸紧紧贴着他的后背，下面轻轻用力把整根东西送了进去。  
“唔....”，他咬着枕头呜咽出了声，后背弓了起来，眼角渗出泪花。我抱着他在里面耸动了几下，他却在我怀里轻轻扭动着挣扎。  
“很痛吗？”我放慢了动作。  
“不要....从后面....”他哭着说。  
“怎么了，宝贝？”我顿时乱了阵脚，不知道他这是怎么了。他又把脸埋进了枕头里，就像昨晚那样。我心里又急又痛，就要从他里面出来。  
“不做了，我们不做了好吗？”  
我的身体离开了他的后背，他却用手抓住我的手腕，把我拉了过来。  
“抱抱我....”  
他在我耳边说道。  
我突然明白了什么。  
“你们从前，是不是都是这样的？”我问道。  
他没有说话，只是闭上了眼睛。  
巨大的痛苦和愧疚在我心中弥散开来，昨晚的我头脑发热，并没考虑太多他那些细微的反应，他正面对着我时的满脸泪痕瞬间有了答案。怎么会，性经验那样的生疏，却对一个姿势有那样大的反应，那样害怕和痛苦，我早该有察觉的。  
“对不起，对不起....”，我不断地在他耳边说着，“是我疏忽了。”  
我吻着他的眼角，脸蛋，轻轻把他翻过来。他看着我，眼睛里一汪清水，臀瓣之间的小缝嫩红嫩红的。我握着他纤细的脚腕，把他的双腿扛在肩膀上，又一次挺进了他狭窄的穴口。  
“啊....”，他仰着头呻吟了出来。我几乎是拎着他的腿，跪在床上用力肏着他，大腿撞击着他的屁股和大腿根，他的身子被我顶得一颤一颤的，呻吟都被撞成一段一段的碎片，头发丝在脸上胡乱散着，房间里除了我们两个人的喘息声只剩下交合处啪啪的水声。  
“抱着我，抱着我....”  
他双手环住我的脖颈，身子直往我身上靠。我放开他的腿，让他平躺在床上，身体慢慢靠上去。他的身子一碰到我的皮肤，整个人就放松下来，双手抚摸着我的后背。我抱着他，两个人紧紧地贴在一起，我放慢了动作，我知道这种温柔的性爱会更让他有感觉。  
“亲亲我....”  
他喘息着在我耳边说道，我看着他的眼睛，咬住他的嘴唇吮吸了起来，他几乎是迫不及待地把小巧的舌头送到我口中，跟我的唇齿纠缠起来。我的阴茎还在他狭窄的甬道里缓慢地探索着，他敏感的跟着我的节奏上下起伏，顶到一处软肉，他在我口中呜咽了出来。终于找到了，我想。用力吻着他的嘴唇，下面对着那处柔软的肉壁快速的顶弄起来，他里面的温度越来越热，越来越紧，紧到我下一秒就要射在他里面，但我知道我不能那样。他被我肏得浑身发抖，两条腿盘上了我的腰寻找支撑点，却不知道这样会让他的感觉更加强烈，我一只手扶住他的头不让他乱晃，他几乎在我口中尖叫了起来，这就是我的目的，我要让他在我口中高潮，让他永远都记住这一刻。  
他筋疲力尽地射了好几次，全身混着不知是眼泪还是汗水还是精液，整个人湿漉漉的。  
我抱着他吻了好一会，他才缓过来一点，见我腿间那根东西还硬邦邦的挺着，有气无力地笑着说，“你看，这可怎么办啊。”说完还用膝盖蹭了蹭。  
“过来。”  
我翻了个身仰面躺着，两条腿支起来，形成了一个天然椅背。我看了他一眼，一脸不解的样子。  
“坐上来。”我拍了拍大腿，腿间那根东西在空中立着。他咬了咬嘴唇，爬到我身边，一条腿跨了上来。他没有立刻坐下去，撅着屁股有点犹豫的样子，低着头抬眼看了我一下，又把眼皮低下去。或许这对他来说是个很大的突破，但我一定要让他体会一次自己掌控做爱节奏的经历。我们两个人的身体现在都处于极度开发的状态，随时都可以开始另一场性爱。我扶着他的屁股帮他找准位置，阴茎很快滑进了他的穴口处。  
“别紧张，慢一点。”  
我耐心地引导他。他微微张着嘴唇，我能看见他在轻轻咬牙。他的屁股一点一点往下沉着，穴口慢慢含住阴茎的头部。  
“啊....”他疼的叫出了声，我见他有放弃的念头，便用手抚摸着他的大腿和屁股，轻轻揉弄起来。  
“别怕，慢一点，慢一点。”  
我安慰着他，扶着他的腰轻轻往下进入着，他大口喘着气，巨大异物层层破开柔软肉壁的感觉几乎让他窒息，他的双手背在后面扶着我的大腿，直到臀瓣碰到滚烫的囊袋，他眼角泛红，薄薄的肚皮几乎撑出了我阴茎的形状。我知道我需要继续引导他，便把他拉过来，让他趴在我的身上，抬着屁股在他身体里抽插起来。他没有体验过这种姿势，脸上的情欲一览无遗，随着我抽插的节奏舒服的呻吟起来。我抱着他肏了一会儿，便停了下来，他抬起头，一双水汪汪的眼睛看着我，我轻轻拍了拍他的屁股。  
“自己动一动试试。”  
他一定被情欲烧的晕晕乎乎，扶着我的肩膀开始在我身上上下耸动起来。一开始还采取跪趴的姿势，小心翼翼地前后动着，后来便不能够满足，干脆坐了起来，双膝跪在床上，屁股和腰肢一起用力。当他知道这种姿势会让阴茎蹭到敏感点时，他便开始卖力地扭动着腰肢，让自己的小穴从不同的方位吞吐着我的阴茎。我怜爱地看着他，没找到最佳位置时认真又卖力的模样格外可爱，找到后便一发不可收拾，什么也不顾了，浑身都是汗，大口喘着气在我身上胡乱呻吟着，不知道是在哭还是叫，纤细的腰身拼命扭动着，像在狂风中凌乱摇摆的花枝。我的下身被他折磨的快要炸开，他终于哭着又一次射了出来，精液在空中划了一道弧线落在我的肚子上。在最后一刻，我从他身体里撤了出来，全部射在了他的臀缝里。他一动不动地趴在我身上，泪水汗水湿漉漉地贴在我的脸上。  
真想让他亲眼看看自己的模样啊，我想。  
昨晚听到我说他美和性感都要战战兢兢的否认，他不知道自己在我身上索取情欲的样子是多么让人欲罢不能。  
他一定累坏了，没等我替他清理干净就趴在我身边睡着了，我怕弄醒了他，干脆什么也没收拾，扯过被子盖在两个人身上就这么沉沉睡过去。  
夜里，我醒来好几次，梦里似乎总在担惊受怕，怕一睁眼他就会消失，不在我身边，好在每次他都安安静静的在我旁边睡着。借着月光，我会端详他好久，他的侧脸，眉眼，鼻梁，还有手臂，手指。  
我把他往自己怀里搂了搂，轻轻攥着他的手掌。  
不管明天会怎样，今后会怎样，此时此刻，这个人在我怀里，这个人是我的，我一个人的，其他的一切，我都不想去考虑，我只要现在。


End file.
